User blog:Leea/The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 57
Previous Chapters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, 30th, 31st, 32nd, 33rd, 34th, 35th, 36th, 37th, 38th, 39th, 40th, 41st, 42nd, 43rd, 44th, 45th, 46th, 47th, 48th, 49th, 50th, 51st, 52nd, 53rd, 54th, 55th, 56th The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 57 4th Era 150, 3rd of Second Seed, Pyandonea The desk in the library now resembled his office at the Vigilants headquarters, though he was reading through this pile much quicker. He turned up the crystal lamp for more light. One set of books, called "The Accords of Madness" were quite enlightening, particularily the one where the Mad God faced off against Vaermina. A man was exposed to horrors in his sleep, and wrote about what he had seen during the day. Just the bits mentioned of the man's "dreams" made him close the book in revulsion. Vaermina surely did deserve to be named the Lady of Torture, as she was sometimes called. Oncalimar sat back in the chair, staring at the mound of books and scrolls as he thought over what he had just learned. He now realized that he had not done a very good job at questioning the housekeeper of the deceased. He'd just assumed that Carodaar had worshipped one or more of the Eight Divines and left it at that. If he worshipped Vaermina - though why anyone would want to worship a being like her was beyond him - that could be the missing puzzle piece. He could have asked for a "blessing" from his patron deity (some blessing, he thought) before going to sleep, and she delivered. He also had not gone through the rest of Carodaar's residence; he'd merely searched through the bedroom and cast that divining spell. While Daedra worship was not outlawed here, like it was in the human Imperial Empire, a person might like to keep that activity secret, especially with someone as Vaermina. As he pondered, a library attendant came over. "Have you found everything you need, sir?" the young woman asked, gazing at him through wispy blond bangs. He looked up. "Yes, thank you." She lingered, however. "Are you sure? We have more on Daedric princes." He gestured to the pile. "Do you have any more on Vaermina? This was all I could find." She smiled. "There might be just one more scroll or book hiding someplace. You know how they are. Let me look." Oncalimar nodded. "Thank you." "You wait here and I'll come back shortly." * * * "Quick, she can't keep him occupied forever," the young man whispered to his friend as they walked - as casually as possible - to Carodaar's house. They knew that Niranya would still be there for a few days yet, as her employer had only died yesterday. The shorter of the two huffed, "I'm trying!" while he carried the heavy bundle, trying to act respectfull and yet not drop the damn thing. They finally reached the house and knocked on the door. After a moment, they heard feet approach and the door opened. "We need to come in, quick," the eldest one whispered, cutting off the caretaker's greeting. She nodded and opened the door further, waving with her hand for them to come in. As they slipped inside, Niranya glanced around discretely, and, seeing no one watching, quickly but quietly shut the door after them. Category:Blog posts